


My Little Angel

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: !Human Cas!, !Sleepy Cas!, Cuddles, Dean Winchester Carries Cas, Destiel - Freeform, FLUFF!!, Kisses, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Cas asleep on the couch, so he carries the spoiled angel into his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Angel

Dean returned from his hunt late at night he parked his baby and entered the bunker closing the door silently behind him incase Sam or Cas were asleep. He heard the TV, and walked into the bunker's living room. He saw an adorable sight. Cas had been reading, but had fallen asleep with his book still open, it was lying on his chest. Cas was lying on the couch, with the book in his lap, the former angel's head had fallen to the side and his mouth was open. He was snoring rather loudly, and he was drooling slightly. Dean thought it was adorable. 

"He's been asleep for about an hour, I didn't want to wake him up, he just looked so comfortable, and tired," Sam explained. Dean smiled, and nodded. He walked over to Cas, and slowly slid the book off his chest, marked his place and set it on the table. He slid his arm underneath Cas, and gently lifted him up careful not to wake him up. 

"Okay handsome, I think it's time for bed," Dean said as he turned around and made his way toward the bedroom he and Cas shared. Cas shifted in his sleep, and tried to roll over in Dean's arms. "Babe, your gonna make me drop you," Dean laughed quietly. He bent down and kissed Cas's forehead without breaking stride. They soon reached the bedroom, and Dean gently set his boyfriend on the bed. Cas didn't wake up. "I think you stayed up to late last night," Dean smiled, as he climbed into bed and curled against Cas. 

Cas muttered an almost incoherent Dean. Dean smiled, and cuddled against his sleep angel. 

"Yeah baby, i'm right here," Dean said wrapping his arm around Cas, and pulling him against him. Dean smiled and sighed a happy sigh, as he buried his face in Cas's chest and breathed in the familiar scent of his favorite person in the whole world. "I love you so much baby," Dean muttered. Cas responded with a loud snore. Dean smiled, "I know Cas," Dean chuckled. "I love you to,"


End file.
